1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which is employed in a copy machine, a plotter, a printer and a facsimile machine and more particularly to an image recording apparatus which directly controls a flow of toner particles and records an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed, for example, an image recording apparatus disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 3,689,935. The image recording apparatus charges toner particles and forms a suspension of the charged toner particles. The image recording apparatus generates an electric field between a control electrode having apertures through which the charged toner particles can pass and a back electrode, and records an image on a support member inserted between both the electrodes, by directly controlling the charged toner particles.
However, in the above mentioned image recording apparatus, the density of the suspension of the toner particles is controlled such that the density is constant when the image is being recorded.